falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Stati Uniti d'America
Gli Stati Uniti d'America erano una repubblica federale pre-bellica e uno delle ultime economie sopravvisute nella crisi globale della seconda metà del 21°secolo. I Commonwealth americani Prima della Grande Guerra nel 2077, gli stati Uniti dell'universo di 'Fallout'' hanno un livello di governo intermediato tra i cinquanta stati ed il governo federale. La nazione venne divisa in tredici commonwealth poco dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale nel 1945 ma prima della missione spaziale del Virgo II che portò gli americani sulla Luna nel luglio 1969'' . La bandiera degli stati uniti venne cambiata per riflettere la nuova realtà politica.'' In accordo, la nuova bandiera mostra quattordici stelle - tredici in cerchio a rappresentare i commonwealth e una grande nel mezzo a rappresentare il governo federale e la nazione nell'insieme.'' Si sperava che la nuova divisione amministrativa del paese avrebbe contribuito a creare una normativa abbastanza ampia a beneficio degli stati con comuni preoccupazioni regionale, ma abbastanza stretto da non incidere su tali Stati con interessi, e culture politiche diverse, che avrebbero aiutato la nazione a rispondere meglio alle sfide poste dalla minaccia comunista alla democrazia americana. In realtà, ha creato ancora più conflitti politici nel governo americano, dato che in genere le repubbliche fanno di tutto per promuovere i propri interessi a scapito di altre repubbliche. Le tredici commonwealth americane sono: *Columbia Commonwealth - Washington, DC, Maryland, Virginia *Commonwealth centro-orientale– Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee *Commonwealth orientale– West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York State *Commonwealth dei Quattro Stati– Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico *Commonwealth del Golfo– Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida *Commonwealth del Midwest– Wisconsin, Minnesota, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan *Commonwealth del New England– Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut *Commonwealth del Nord– Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota *Commonwealth nord-occidentale– Northern California, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska *Commonwealth delle pianure– Nebraska, Kansas, Iowa, Missouri, Oklahoma *Commonwealth sud-orientale– Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina *Commonwealth sud-occidentale– Southern California, Nevada, Hawaii *Commonwealth del Texas– Texas, Arkansas Canada Non è noto se ci siano stati cambiamenti a seguito dell'annessione del Canada nel 2076. E' possibile che il Canada fosse sotto controllo militare fino alla annessione finale (2076). A causa della sua relativa bassa densità di popolazione, il Canada è stato per pari dimensioni un grande singolo commonwealth americano. Anche il cambiamento dei confini fu possibile, ad esempio a causa dell'Alaska e gli oleodotti. Governo federale Il governo federale pre-bellico degli Stati Uniti non era molto diverso da quello dell'America del 20°secolo nel nostro universo, anche se con qualche differenza. Le agenze del governo federale menzionati nel gioco sono due ed avevano a che fare con gli affari militari: il Dipartimento di Guerra e il Dipartimento della Difesa, che possono effettivamente essere la stessa agenzia o, se erano entità separate, erano entrambe responsabili dello sviluppo di numerose ricerche su progetti militari, daal'HERMES alla West Tek Armatura atomica T-51b. Altre agenzie federale menzionate nei giochi sono il Dipartimento dell'Energia (o Acqua e Potenza), Il Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Unamerican Activities Force, Secret Service, Ufficio di Alcool, Droghe, Tabacco, Armi da fuoco e Laser e la United States Space Administration. La branca legislativa del governo federale era ancora composta dalla Camera dei Rappresentanti e del Senato, anche se non è ancora chiaro se erano ancora rappresentanti dei singoli stati o ora erano rappresentanti dei diversi commonwealth americani. Forze armate Prima della Grande Guerra, le forze armate degli Stati Uniti erano le forze armate militari degli Stati Uniti, composti dall'Esercito, il Corpo dei Marines, la Marina, la Guardia Costiera, e la Forza Aerea. Il Presidente degli Stati Uniti opera da coomandante-in-capo delle forze armate, con il Dipartimento di Guerra (a volte chiamato Dipartimento della Difesa) come il principale organo attraverso il quale la politica militare si sarebbe espressa. Dopo la Grande Guerra, le forze armate dell'Enclave sono i diretti discendenti delle forze armate americane. la Confraternita d'Acciaio, daltro canto, venne fondata da soldati dell'Esercito U.S. che si ribellarono ai loro ordini antietici di proteggere gli scienziati che effettuavano esperimenti di mutazione su prigionieri militari. l'Enclave I membri dell'Enclave abbracciavano l'idea della guerra nucleare e credevano che l'uomo comune non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Essi credevano che se le "persone importanti" degli Stati Uniti sarebbe sopravvisute a lungo, avrebbero estirpato il comunismo una volta per tutte. Anche se non tecnicamente facenti parte dell'Enclave, molte potenti corporazioni beneficiarono delle azioni dell'Enclave, e il loro centri di ricerca vennero protetti dalla tempesta di fuoco nucleare del 2077. Nel 2073 la grande corsa allo sfruttamento delle risorse fossili raggiunse il suo picco, gli Stati Uniti tentarono di prendersi l'ultimo giacimento di petrolio, nascosto sotto centinaia di piedi sotto l'Oceano Pacifico. Alla Poseidon Energy, una grande compagnia energetica, fu fatto un contratto per costruire una piattaforma petrolifera ed estrarre l'oro nero. Presto, il petrolio finì e la piattaforma fu abbandonata dalla Poseidon. Nel 2077, con una guerra nucleare imminente, il Presidente degli Stati Uniti e un numero di ufficiali americani lasciarono i loro posti a Washington, DC per prendere rifugio in diversi luoghi segreti attorno al mondo. Tra di essi c'era la piattaforma petrolifera al largo della costa della California. Qui, il presidente stesso ordinò una base segreta, da cui gli Stati Uniti avrebbero continuanto ad esistere e a continuare una guerra contro Repubblica popolare cinese, con l'obiettivo finale di riconquistare gli Stati Uniti continentali dal loro stato post-atomico. Dal 2077 in poi, il resto del governo americano sopravvisuto su questa piattaforma cominciò a farsi chiamare Enclave. La maggior parte dell'Enclave proseguì l'idea del governo pre-bellico, facendo alterazioni per adattare la loro piccola dimensione ed incrementare la fluidità delle operazioni. Alcuni nuovi dipartimenti vennero stabiliti dopo la Grande Guerra incluso la Commissione dell'Energia Atomica e la Corporazione Chimica. Storia Guerra Pre-bellica Sin dalla fine della seconda guerra mondiale nel 1945, gli Stati Uniti nell'universo di Fallout cercarono di diventare l'unica superpotenza al mondo, con l'obiettivo di controllare le principali risorse del globo di energia, e influenzare la direzione della vita nelle altre nazioni. Nel 20°secolo questa tendenza diventò ancora più evidente, a causa delle guerre delle risorse, che fece infuriare la comunità europea e i ricchi stati del Medio-Oriente ricchi di petrolio, le Nazioni Unite si sciolsero in acrimonia, gli Stati Uniti si trovarono senza un vero rivale nell'economia mondiale...ad eccezione della Cina, che diventò la seconda più grande economia mondiale. Tuttavia, la crisi energetica della metà del 21°secolo colpi gli Stati Uniti più duramente del previsto, insieme ad una epidemia di Nuova Peste nel 2053. Nel 2054 uno scambio nucleare in Medio Oriente portò il governo americano a stabilire il Progetto Safehouse, che intendeva creare 122 rifugi sotteranei che avrebbero salvato una porzione selezionata di società americana dal pericolo di una guerra nucleare. Cinque anni dopo, nel 2059, per proteggere i suoi interessi petroliferi in Alaska, gli Stati Uniti stabilirono l'Anchorage Front Line, per difendere le sue scorte di petrolio da potenziali invasori. Nel 2060, l'aumento del consumo di scorte e l'esaurimento dell'ultimo giacimento di petrolifero portarono il governo americano ad un arresto. La gente smise di viaggiare in auto e aumentò la pressione politica sulla ricerca di fonti di energia alternative. Per mantenere il suo status di superpotenza nonostante la crisi, gli Stati Uniti ampliarono le dimensioni del suo apparato militare e commisionò un apparato di contratto di difesa governativo, commissionò la West Tek per creare un'armatura da fanteria, che avrebbero rimpiazzato i carri armati sul campo di battaglia. Il progetto portò alla salvezza dell'industria americana, e, nell'estate del 2066, la prima vera cellula di fusione nucleare venne sviluppata come parte di questo sforzo di ricerca e venne poi adottato per esigenze civili. Questo fatto, assieme al fatto della riluttanza americana a condividere l'ultima risorsa petrolifera al mondo nell'Oceano Pacifico con le altre nazioni bisognose, portò la Cina a dichiarare guerra apertacontro gli Stati Uniti ed invase l'Alaska nel 2066, iniziando la Guerra cino-americana. La campagna iniziale cinese fu un successo, ma presto, i soldati americani e cinesi si trovarono in una guerra di logoramento, con entrambe le parti capaci di acquisire qualsiasi tipo di vantaggio sull'altro. Anche conl'utilizzo da parte degli americani della potente Armatura atomica T-45d non fece pendere l'ago della bilancia, dato che la Cina rispose con le unità di Dragoni Rossi dietro le linee americane, che distrussero la linea di rifornimento logistiche dello U.S. Army. Il vicino del Nord degli Stati Uniti, il Canada, accettò la sempre più grande aggressività degli Stati Uniti per respingere l'invasione cinese. Messa di fronte alla aperta ostilita e la minaccia di un azione militare, Ottawa cedette, permettendo alle truppe e agli aerei statunitensi di passare liberamente nel suo territorio. Ciò condusse direttamente alla annessione del Canada agli Stati Uniti nel 2076. La guerra e la crisi energetica toccarono pesantemente i cittadini americani. Insieme allo sviluppo del Virus a Evoluzione Forzata (VEF) iniziarono a trapelare le notizie, 400 milioni di cittadini diventarono sempre più irrequieti, e la situazione nazionale e mondiale si deteriorava, trascinando il mondo nel caos. La U.S. Army fu schierata nelle maggiori città americane per contenere le rivolte, nell'anno precedente la Grande Guerra, guidata dall'American Army, che sparava sui propri cittadini in alcune circostanze. Tutti questi eventi raggiunsero l'apice nel 2077, nell'olocausto nucleare, che mando il mondo in fiamme e distrusse la civiltà umana. America post-Grande Guerra Tuttavia, come il fato ha voluto, l'umanità sopravvisse alla catastrofe atomica. Anche il governo federale dell'America riuscì a sopravvivere e divenne l'Enclave, il solo rimanente del governo americano pre-bellico. I Cittadini americani sopravvisuti, particolarmente in quella che un tempo era lo stato della California, presto iniziarono a ricostruire e a stabilire la Repubblica della Nuova California. ''Fallout 3'' In Fallout 3, anche se esiste l' Enclave, non c'è effettivamente la sopravvivenza del governo americano. Non ci sono prove che in posti come Megaton o Rivet City ci siano affiliazioni con dei corpi governativi. Tuttavia, qua e là, alcuni personaggi fanno commenti su nazioni, commonwealth, e America: *Ad Andale, Jack Smith afferma che vivono nel "Commonwealth della Virginia", dicendo che hanno partecipato anche alle elezioni. *Washington, DC è menzionata da diversi personaggi. Tuttavia, non è chiaro a nessuno la esatta locazione geografica. *Desmond dice nel DLC Point Lookout che la famiglia Calvert usavano metà del Maryland per se stessi. *Nei discorsi del Presidente Eden ci sono riferimenti ai singoli stati, dicendo per esempio, che è nato e cresciuto nella campagna del Kentucky. Che giocava a baseball, e che Washington DC aveva anche una propria squadra, La Squadra del Congresso, giocavano a baseball per ogni stato, incluso la Pennsylvania ed il Maryland. La bandiera Gli Stati Uniti della linea temporale di Fallout, almeno fino alla formazione dei tredici commonwealth americani nel mezzo del 20° secolo, sembrano usare la bandiera Cowpens, una bandiera della rivoluzione americana usata nella battaglia di Cowpens, nel Sud Carolina nel 1781 che si concluse in una delle maggiori vittorie dell'esercito continentale sulle truppe britanniche. L'unica differenza tra le bandiera è la stella nel mezzo più ingrandita usata nella bandiera americana di Fallout, probabilmente per rappresentare la nazione intera. Apparizioni Gli '''Stati Uniti d'America compaiono in tutti i giochi ''Fallout''. Dietro le quinte L'idea iniziale di dividere la nazione in tredici zone derica da Leonard Boyarsky durante la realizzazione di Fallout. Nella Bibbia di Fallout Tim Cain riporta che Leon una volta disse che usare la bandiera sarebbe stato figo, e non voleva usare la bandiera standard con 50 stelle. Pianificava di usare qualcosa su 13 super-stati o simile, ma non lo fece mai. Fu con J.E. Sawyer, che ruppe gli U.S.A. in Commonwealth. There is much misunderstanding about the number of stars on the flag and the corresponding zones, because not all of them are actually visible in the only available picture depicting it. Chris Avellone stated that there are 13 of them in Fallout Bible 8. He was "corrected" by Red, who sent him the picture with the location of 11 stars marked. In 2005, J. E. Sawyer tried to clarify the issue by saying that according to Tramell Ray Isaac, who rendered the intro cinematic for Fallout said that they just took the old colonial flag with 13 stars in a circle and added a new star in the middle. Sawyer's explanation was widely accepted until 2008, when Bethesda Softworks released Fallout 3, which features a flag with 12 stars in a circle and one in the middle, which is currently the only version of the flag fully seen in a released game. de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika en:United States fi:Amerikan Yhdsyvallat [fr:États-Unis ja:United States pl:Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki] pt:Estados Unidos da América ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки uk:Сполучені Штати Америки zh:美国 Categoria:Stati Uniti Category:Nazioni pre-belliche